Tomorrow
by blackrose13666
Summary: Just something random i typed. I will be updating more one-shots. If you have any requests you can leave them in the reviews or tell me on private messages. Thanks.
1. Tomorrow

**I just got some random inspiration to write this. Hope you enjoy it. please R&R, also i don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><em>We can cry today, we'll always have tomorrow.<em>

_We can mourn today, we'll still wake tomorrow._

_And even if i know your not with me. I can see you tomorrow, and any day i choice. Because you'll always be there to listen. And i will always be there to spin you more tales. Or maybe i would just tell about my day. and how wonderful it was. I would tell you how autumn is starting to pint the leaves into golden browns, an butter yellow. And when i am done, I'll sit by you and listen to your stories. I promise I won't leave until you finish. I will listen as the wind carries your words to ever attentive ear in Magnolia, and they will listen with me._

_i cherish these quiet moments i can spend with you. It may not be many but these so few moments i love them._

_I still have the letters. I kept them, i hope you get to read them one day. So many adventures, I've had so many adventures. And can i tell you a secret, as much as i hate it when Natsu and Happy sneak into my home everyday, it reminds me that i have friends and that even when i don't want them around, they always manage to find their to me._

_I wish you could have met my friends. You would love them. They make me so happy and they never leave me behind, even though i fell like I'm weak compared to them, they say I'm strong, but that's not true. I'm not a dragon slayer, or an Ice-make wizard who create anything of ice out of nothing, and i am definitely nothing like Erza. She is amazing. i know they say I'm strong but how can i be strong? _

"I miss you, Mom" Lucy kneels in front of her mother's grave with flowers in one of her hands, in the other a crumpled note. Her hands shake as her tears fall from her cheeks onto the tops of her hands. "it has been so many years but the pain is still there, when will it go away. I lost you, and Dad, if... if i lost my friends at Fairy Tail, i would have no one" She whispers in, her voice horse. Lucy lays the flowers delicately in front of her mom's grave as if her mother would wake if she made too much noise. She then proceeded to curl up under a tree next to her mom's grave. "good night mommy" she whispers before she closes her eyes.

"Lucy" 6 voices chorus threw the streets of Magnolia. "Where is she?" a very frustrated pink-haired dragon slayer asked.

"If we knew, do you think we'd be looking for her" Gray answers, annoyed at Natsu's stupidity.

"Just keep looking" Erza says, "we'll find her"

"Hey Happy, Carla, Do you see her form up there?" Wendy calls up to the two exceeds soaring above them

"Nothing yet" Happy says

"Wait" Carla says, "The cemetery, she's in the cemetery"

"Really thanks" Wendy says. Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Wendy run to the cemetery while Carla and Happy fly closely behind them. When the 6 of them reach the cemetery, they split up to find Lucy, since it was getting late. Erza and Natsu to the left, Happy and Carla to the right, and Wendy and Gray went straight. Wendy and Gray went to the more shaded area. "Gray" Wend says, "look" she points at Lucy curled up under a tree, seeming to be asleep. They walk up to her, "Lucy?" Wendy whispers. Lucy doesn't move.

"She must have been really tired and fell asleep visiting her mothers grave" Gray says. He picks her up, the crumpled note falling from her slightly parted fingers.

"Huh, Gray look, its note from Lucy, it says, I'll never be as strong or brave as them. But they are an amazing group of friends and i couldn't ask for better friends" Wendy says, them frowns slightly. "Lucy is strong, right Gray?" She asks looking up t him, "because she is stronger then me, so why does she think she' weak"

"I don't know Wendy, lets find the others and bring Lucy home" Gray said and Wendy nodded

The next morning Lucy woke up in her bed. She looked around confused about how she got there. She up and noticed on the floor around her Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Gray, and Carla were all asleep next to her bed. She smiled, she really couldn't ask for better friends.


	2. Gone

_I don't understand, how am I supposed to just live with this. _

That day was full of empty sympathetic looks from everyone except her family, us. And we just stared at the casket.

_She's not dead, she's not dead_. That's what i keep telling myself but the broken sobs from around tell me otherwise. I failed her. We were her friends, her family and we failed her._ I failed her. _

The next day the guild all was silent, no one spoke. Cana looked at her barrel of beer next to her, untouched for 2 weeks now. Gray didn't look at me and when he did, you could see it in his eyes, he was sad. Juvia sat at a table next to Lucy, who was silently crying. Juvia was trying to console Lucy. But still no one spoke.

"She's not dead" i murmured to myself, but in the quiet of the guild hall my voice echoed off the walls.

Every one looked at me. Lucy lifted her head up, her now lifeless brown eyes and tear streaked face reflected how we all felt.

"I know that you are in denial" Lucy spoke, her voice coming out as a horse whisper, "but please, don't beat yourself up, Natsu. She wouldn't want that..."

"Well she's gone" I yelled, Lucy flinched slightly as fresh tear fell down her face. Gray sent me a glare but i didn't care. Realization hit me from what i just said, _she's gone, she's really gone..._

"Tomorrow is her birthday..." Lucy whispered, Erza who was standing next to Lucy looked at me. "I had a present for her... and...I..." Lucy couldn't finish before she broke down again and started crying. I looked her at everyone, they looked so broken, i probably did as well. I looked back at Lucy, stood up and walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "please Natsu" she said then lifted her head to look at me, "you were like a brother to her, she looked up to you, admired you, and tried to become more powerful to impress you. Don't beat yourself up, because that's not what she would want you to do." Lucy said.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day:<em>

I went to visit her today. I brought Lucy's present for her. I knelt down in the grass in front of her tombstone.

"Hi" i said. "Happy birthday," i couldn't think of what else i could say. What am i supposed to say. "Everyone misses you Lucy, Juvia, gray, Erza, Cana..." i laughed dryly. "I miss you, It's my fault, i couldn't protect you like i promised. I failed you, I failed you and now your gone." my hand clench at the grass, baling into fists. I feel wet droplets hit my hands, _I'm Crying_ i realize. I feel a soft breeze blow my tears off my face, but more still come. "You were always so determined to become more powerful, because you felt you didn't belong but you always had a home here in Fairy Tail. I am sorry, i failed you. You deserved more, you deserved to live, to be happy, to smile. I miss your smile, that might have been the most magical quality about you, because no matter how sad people were feeling, when you smiled you had the power to make everyone around you happy too" I looked up at the gravestone in front of me and said "see you latter, i promise I'll see ever day" I turned and walked away.

_Soar, soar among the sky, like a dragon Wendy, we will always remember you_


	3. authors note

**Hi, sorry this isn't an update but i like writing these short stories but i need ideas and i know i only wrote 2 stories but it was at like 3 in the morning. So if you have any ideas please tell me in a comment or something. Thank you**


	4. Mis-step, missed a spot

**Hi,** **hope you like this short story, please tell me any ideas if you have some, I'd be happy to hear them. I don't own Fairy Tail. Please read review.**

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the window curtains in Lucy's apartment. She opened her eyes and looked around blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness in the room. She looked next to her and didn't see Natsu. <em>Yes<em> She thought _he finally left me alone for once. _She swung her legs over the side of the bed and just as she stepped on the floor she immediately tripped over something. She looked back to see what she tripped in and found Natsu curled up on her floor sleeping, a blue exceed snoring on top of them. She let out an exasperated sigh, _i knew i couldn't be this lucky _she thought to her self. She tried standing up but felt pain shoot threw her foot. She looked down and saw her ankle was slightly swollen. "Oh great" she muttered.

She tried to get up again by applying all weight to her left foot. She managed to stand on her left foot and hobble over to her bathroom to get ready for the day. She made sure to grab some clothes before she went to the bathroom, **(A/N, sorry to interrupt but i am just going to start writing this from Lucy's POV now so instead of me writing her or she, it will be I, well you get it, i just don't want to go back and change it right now, thanks)** I shuddered t the memory from last time Natsu "slept over" and i forgot my clothes. Never want that to happen again.

I turned on the water and prepared a nice warm bath, maybe my ankle will feel better. I laid down in the water and closed my eyes as i felt the warm water wash away all my worries. When i finished i stood up and tried to stand on both my feet, but i felt pain shot through my right leg so i maneuvered myself and somehow got out of my bath with out falling on my face. I got dressed and checked my self over in my mirror, "cute" i said to myself. I opened my bathroom door, expecting to see Natsu, still sprawled out on my floor, but he and Happy were both gone. I shrugged, they probably just left for Fairy Tail. I hobbled to the kitchen area to make myself breakfast, so basically cereal. It felt little quiet so i summoned Plue to keep me company. "Morning Plue" i said cheerfully. He looked up at me then looked down at my ankle.

"Puu-puun?" Plue asks.

"Oh this?," i say pointing to my ankle, "It's nothing don't worry" He looked at my skeptically. When i finished my breakfast i left for Fairy Tail. I opened the door and was hit by the sounds of the busy streets, although the street i was on was rather quiet. I walked, well more like limped out of the door way and started limp-walking along the canal. I tried to see i my foot ankle was any better, so i tried walking on it but as soon as i applied pressure to my ankle i stumbled and lost my footing and felt myself falling into the canal. i closed my eyes and waited to hit the water when i felt some one grab my hand and pull me up from falling into the water. i opened my eyes and felt some one pull me to their chest. i look up and see fiery orange hair that belongs to Loke. "Thanks" i mumble, blushing slightly.

"you're welcome Lucy" he says. He smiles and is about to let me go when he notices i m standing funny, "Lucy, are you ok?" he asks

"Yeah" i tell him, "why wouldn't i be?"

"Because, you're ankle looks slightly swollen, did you hurt yourself" he looks at me sternly.

"Loke, I'm fine, really" i tell him hoping he'll believe me. He looks at me with uncertainty. I smile trying to reassure him. He then does something that surprises me. He picks me up 'bridal style' i guess is the correct term. "umm Loke, what are you doing?" i ask blushing slightly.

"you're hurt, I'm carrying you to Fairy Tail" he says

"I can get there on my own" i tell him

He looks a me and says, "I can't let a girl as pretty as you walk all the way there and risk getting injured even more" he says. He really had to throw in a cheesy pick up line? And he caries me to Fairy Tail. He opens the door and walks in still, carrying me might i add.

"Hey Loke, hey Lucy" Natsu greets us, "umm why are you carrying Lucy, Loke" Natsu asks.

"she hurt herself" He answers.

"I'm fine" i say, but no one listens.

"Lucy" Erza said, walking toward me, while, by the way, i was still Loke's arms. "what happened, were you attacked" she asked. Even when she was trying to be helpful, the fact that she always wore armor and usually didn't smile made her seem scary still.

i looked up at Erza i chuckled, "Attacked, i guess you could put it that way, although it's just a sprain probably"

"Who hurt you?" Gray asked concern written on his face.

"some one with pink hair who decided to sleep on the floor right net to my bed, with pink hair and a flying cat" i said now glaring at Natsu.

"NATSU" Erza yelled giving Natsu a look that could send a grown man running (which it has on some occasions)

"Idiot" Gray mumbled while every one else either shook their heads or sent him looks of pity.

"Y...Yes?" Natsu stuttered out, while shaking.

"YOU, did this to YOUR OWN TEAM MATE" Erza yelled.

"Nice knowing you" Happy said.

"Hey" Natsu said glaring slightly at Happy.

"AND LEFT HER TO WALK TO FAIRY TAIL BY HER SELF!?" Erza spoke loudly. At this point Loke had to leave and i was now sitting on a chair, my leg resting on another chair.

Natsu got on his knees in front of me and started bowing and repeating "I am so sorry Lucy, please forgive me" over and over. I smiled a little and decided to have a little fun.

"hum, should i forgive him, what do you think Levy" i said, sending her a wink, she caught on and winked back.

"I don't know Lu, Cana, what do you think" Levy said smiling,

"I'm not sure," Cana said, her words slurred from drinking, "Mira?"

Mira just smiled, walked up to Erza and whispered something in her ear. Erza smiled, "That's a great ide Mira" she said. "Natsu" she said sternly. Natsu stood at attention saluting her.

"Yes ma'am?" he said.

"To make up for this, you will be Lucy's slave for the next month" Erza said and everyone in Fairy Tail smirked and started laughing while Natsu stood their shocked. "But first," Erza said "Here's a toothbrush," she handed his a toothbrush, "start scrubbing. Begin with the floors, they better be spotless by the end of the day"

Natsu's face was a mixture of shock and terror, but he hastily took the toothbrush and started scrubbing. People in Fairy Tail were already making bets, betting if he would last a week or even a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi hope you liked it, I think it sucked. this is only part one of the story, next story will be about Happy and Carla. Please read and review. <strong>**Sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes **


	5. quick an please read

**Hi, i know i just updated but i need to say, i might not update until the new year, but even if i do, i just need to say, a new year is starting, new chances, new beginnings, new opportunities. There have been so many times i wish i could go back and re do something but i can't. i will always be moving forward, and even though i can't change my past i can use what I've learned to make my future a little better. **

**Trust me i wish i could hit rewind, i had 7 best friends who i trusted, 5 of them stabbed me in the back, stopped talking to me. they hate me, and I knew it and i don't know why, and i had always hoped maybe i was wrong but when i found out i wasn't, my world fell and my walls went back up. these were friends who were there for me when i had no one to turn to. When i was getting beat up on the bus, they stepped in and stood up for me. I have been bullied for 11 years, but i never felt alone because i had them. **

**I still have friends but there are times i feel like i have no one, and i cry, when i am alone i cry. i cry because i feel like I've failed, i feel like i screwed up and people keep telling me its their loss, and i am an amazing person but it's hard to feel amazing when the people who made you feel amazing look at you like you don't belong. And i am trying to make new friends but i have trust issues. **

**So, this new year I'm going to give myself new chances and new beginnings because it not worth the agony to try and fix the past when my future is an empty canvas waiting to be filled. Sorry if this is cliché, but i had to write this out. Happy New Year ( i know its not the new year yet) and happy reading/ writing **


End file.
